The day after
by kennett4ever
Summary: A virus threatening humanity is rapidly spreading across the States. Will our favourite heroes make it out alive? Main characters : Bonnie,Caroline,Elena,Katherine,Rebekah,Kol,Klaus, Damon,Elijah,Stefan,Enzo,Kai,Liv,Tyler,Jeremy,Matt,Vicky,Alaric,Meredith,Joe. References and maybe short appearances of other TVD characters and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**I know…I know…a new story is the last thing I need right now with all this clutter but I just can't help it. The idea came and I wanted to see how this goes so enjoy…There will be references to OCs.**

Caroline jumped. She heard a weird noise from downstairs. She slowly dragged the blanket out of her way and got on her feet. If she wasn't mistaken it was the noise from her mother's gun. Liz Forbes was the town sheriff. One of the best sheriffs Mystic Falls has ever known.

"Mum? Is everything alright?" Caroline yelled as she started approaching the bedroom door. Another bang was heard from downstairs and made Caroline frown as she stopped dead in her tracks. She got no response. Caroline rushed down the stairs and entered the living room to see her mother with her gun in her hands and covered in blood standing like paralyzed. At the centre of the room there were two bodies that Caroline identified as their neighbours Mr and Mrs Collins. Caroline rushed above them. She looked back at her mum shocked.

"Mum what the hell did you do?" Caroline said looking at her mother who was still not moving and had her eyes wide open.

"I don't know…they were just…not themselves." Liz said dropping her gun and feeling her eyes fill with tears. Caroline stood up giving her a questioning look.

"Sweetie…I think it's happening." Liz said and Caroline lowered her eyes troubled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie was in her living room. She was sitting on her couch listening carefully to the news. The virus was spreading really fast across the States. In Virginia things weren't that bad so far fortunately. She was worried about her parents Abby and Rudy. They were visiting her grandmother Sheila at Salem but Salem was already in quarantine. There was a huge possibility that they wouldn't come back soon.

"The first symptoms include aggressiveness that is slowly increasing. In the next stage the carrier experiences extreme hunger and thirst that can not be easily satisfied. Within two to three hours the carrier is no longer considered to be human. There are symptoms of extreme brutality and there are even recorded cases of canibalism. The virus is believed to spread through blood,saliva and sexual activity with a carrier. Its origin is still unknown and that is a huge obstacle in finding the cure. Lock your doors and be careful." The reporter said and Bonnie's eye s widened as she closed the tv. She got up and looked out of the window.

"God help us." She whispered looking at the desert road outside her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gilbert twins were also home. Katherine was changing the channels as soon as there were breaking news on tv. She had enough with all this virus bullshit,she thought to herself and she turned the tv off disappointed.

"What are you watching?" Elena asked entering the living room.

"Nothing…I was thinking of watching a DVD….mmm…maybe Dawn of the Dead?" Katherine said looking amused at Elena who gave her a weird look.

"Seriously Katherine? What we are going through it's not funny and not to play around with." Elena said taking a seat next to her sister.

"Well…I was always curious to see how a real life zombie apocalypse would look like so.." Katherine said and Elena moved her head in disaprooval.

"Come on sis. I am just kidding." Katherine said and smiled at the worried Elena.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked worried after a long pause.

"He said he would stay with Tyler at Matt's." Katherine said while going through the dvd selection.

"I just hope they're not messing with the curfew again." Elena said and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on what's taking you so long?" Matt yelled at his sister.

"Don't yell at me. You're not the one wearing higheels." Vicki yelled at Matt while climbing down their big garden fence as fast as she could. Of course they wouldn't stay inside now that their mother was drunk and asleep.

"Who told you to wear higheels?" Matt complained and Vicki stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know I like to be pretty around Jeremy." Vicki said and Matt smiled.

"When Jeremy asked you out for the first time you had acne problems and you were wearing flip flops and boy shorts….i don't think he cares about your higheels." Matt said.

"Oh shut up. You're not a girl so you don't understand." Vicki said angrily and started walking towards the Grill. Matt followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Grill Tyler was already fooling around with his girlfriend Liv Parker while her brother Kai was playing pool with Enzo. Jeremy was patiently waiting at the door for Vicki and Matt to arrive. The Grill would normally be closed but Anna and Hayley kept working since they couldn't afford saty closed not even now with the curfew.

"Any news from your brother?" Kai asked Stefan who sighed troubled that he was losing.

"He is still out there doing researches along with his collegue Alaric Saltzman. They now believe that the mixture of some herbs would be able to stop the virus but they are still testing." Stefan said and Kai nodded.

"Well I heard my sister talking about it on the phone. That the scientists need a patient from the hospital to be the subject of the trials. Meredith Fell refused. Joe told her that everyone carrying the virus is already a lost cause. They decided to do it after all." Kai said taking his shot carefully.

"And who's going to be the subject? I didn't know the vrus had appeared in Mystic Falls." Stefan said frowning.

"It hasn't yet but with the first recorded cases…they will choose someone…and probably isolate or kill the others." Kai said and Stefan lowered his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we going to do now?" Caroline asked worried looking at her mum who was pacing around troubled.

"Alert the police and alert the hospital." Liz said grabbing her phone. Caroline was looking at her mother as she was speaking on the phone with the deputy and then with Meredith Fell,the manager of Mystic Falls hospital. Caroline noticed sounded extremely tense at the phone and then it hit her. Her mother was in contact with the victims' blood.

 **It's not big I know but there's a lot we haven't seen yet. Next time at Mystic Falls all hell breaks loose. When are we going to see the Mikaelsons?**

 **Fic Playlist: In the house in a heartbeat-John Murphy,Hell arrives-Blue Stahli,Ready for battle-Blue Stahli,Levitation-Jennifer's body,01 Tomandandy Tokyo-Resident evil Afterlife soundtrack,Epic heavy metal-Rage of the universe,Resident evil main theme,Twisted jukebox-Earth is lost.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank anyone who showed interest to the story and all those who spent time reading it. I hope that you liked it. Enjoy chapter 2…**

It wasn't long before the police and a team from the hospital arrived at the sheriff's house. Liz was sitting as far away from Caroline as possible afraid that she was carrying the virus since she was in contact with the victims' blood. The bell rang and Caroline rushed to the door. Meredith and Joe bursted in fully covered,with medical masks on their faces. Liz was frowned facing the ground. Meredith approached her while Joe stayed with Caroline.

"What happened?" Joe asked and Caroline lowered her head.

"I was upstairs. I heard the gun's noise and rushed down. Mum killed Mr and Mrs Collins. They were infected. She was trying to protect us." Caroline said and Joe seeing that Caroline was totally fine and couldn't be infected by the virus touched her shoulder trying to comfort her. Meredith was examining Liz taking all the precautions. Another group of doctors was carrying the bodies to the ambulance outside. They had unusually sharp teeth and nails. The virus had already changed them.

"Am I infected?" Liz asked with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"According to what most people believe yes. According to what's really happening with this virus..not sure." Meredith said and Liz sighed.

"Would you mind explaining this to me?" she said and Meredith nodded.

"Most people believe that a simple contact with the blood of the carrier can get you infected too…but…that is more rare. You have to be bitten." Meredith said and Liz frowned.

"Liz please tell me that you weren't bitten…" Meredith said and Liz raised her left arm to reveal a bite mark.

"Oh God…Liz…I am so sorry." Meredith said. Meredith told Caroline the news. Liz agreed on being the first subject of the cure trials. Tomorrow Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman would come back in Mystic Falls with a new medicine. They were studying the virus for a while now. Liz was taken into quarantine. Joe was responsible for taking Caroline safely to Bonnie's house.

"Are there other carriers?" Caroline asked Joe who kept her eyes on the road.

"Officially no…but we don't know who the Collins were in contact with before they came at your place." Joe said worried.

"Is my mum going to die?" Caroline asked and Joe turned towards her.

"Honestly…I don't know." Joe said looking at Caroline when suddenly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vicki and Matt entered the Grill and immidiately Jeremy approached them wrapping his arms around Vicki and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Oh God…I'll never get used to this. My best friend and my sister." Matt humored and walked further into the Grill. Seeing Tyler occupied with Liv he approached Stefan,Kai and Enzo that were sitting at the bar now enjoying their drink. Anna was arranging the music and trying to keep it down. It was illegal to be open that late. Hayley approached Matt.

"What can I get you?" Hayley asked.

"Hum…a beer." Matt said and took a seat next to the others.

"Donovan…breaking rules again?" Enzo said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up…" Matt said smirking too.

"Thank God the sheriff's not on patrol tonight. I don't want to spend my night in the police station again." Kai said taking a sip of his drink. Stefan's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Enzo asked.

"It's Damon." Stefan said and rushed outside to speak to his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A horrible noise was heard and Joe's eyes widened. She gave a weird look to Caroline who turned her head back and then locked eyes with Joe once again looking terrified.

"I think we hit someone." Caroline said and Joe stopped the car immidiately.

"I'll go check it out. You stay in the car." Joe said and unfastened her seatbelt.

"Joe…it's dangerous. What if it's a carrier?" Caroline said worried. Joe seemed to rethink the situation.

"What if it isn't? It's my fault. I can't leave this person helpless." Joe said and opened the car door steping carefully outside.

"Be careful." Caroline said worried and Joe nodded. Joe took a deep breath and started approaching the unconscious figure in the middle of the street. Caroline kept looking at her from the car mirror.

"This is a bad idea…" Caroline mumbled slightly frowning,having a bad feeling about all this. Joe took some steps closer and as she was now next to the mysterious figure she leaned in. Caroline was nervous. She got out of the car and took some steps towards them. Joe was above the man they hit with the car. She gently touched his neck trying to find a palse.

"Is he dead?" Caroline yelled worried. Joe jumped.

"I…I don't know." Joe said and put her hand on the man's neck once again. In a second Joe was on the road screaming in pain as the man was now on top of her biting her neck. Joe was lost.

"Oh God…No…Joe…" Caroline yelled totally freaked out. She froze and started breathing faster as she felt her heartbeat accelerating.

"Caroline go…leave…now." Joe managed to yell. Caroline was still in shock. She started slowly taking steps backwards. Caroline got in the driver seat. She looked back at Joe and the carrier from the mirror as a tear rolled down her cheek. Caroline tried to start the car. She turned the key but nothing.

"Oh my God…come on." Caroline said and tried again. The car started and Caoline sped up. She had to get to Bonnie's house as soon as possible. In a few minutes Caroline felt two strong arms wrapping around her neck and a growl. Apparently the person that attacked Joe wasn't alone and his partner found the opportunity to get in the car when she came out of it. Caroline lost control of the car and got out of the road crushing into a tree.

Caroline hit her head οn the steering wheel. She quickly brought her palm on her forehead and opened the car door. She got out of the car and fell on her knees unable to keep her balance. The carrier seemed to be unconscious. Caroline put a gret effort and finally managed to stand on her feet. The car was almost a wreck and she definetel wouldn't take the risk with the infected man still inside. Caroline started walking towards Bonnie's house. After taking a few steps she heard the car door. She looked back seeing the man coming out of the car.

"No…God…please no." Caroline mumbled and started walking faster. She would turn around every now and then to see what the man was up to. When he started running towards her Caroline made a run for her life. She had to get to Bonnie's house as soon as possible.

 **So..let me know what you think with a review….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N PLEASE READ** **: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

 _Review:_ _Guest_ _chapter 9 . Jul 22_

 _Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

 **Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That** **DOESN'T** **mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that** **I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES** **and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


End file.
